Everything you are
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Everything I am now is tied up in her, she's become my life my love for her is like food and water to me and without it I would die just as surely as I would from hunger or thirst.


**Everything you are**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **K+

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Everything I am now is tied up in her, she's become my life my love for her is like food and water to me and without it I would die just as surely as I would from hunger or thirst.

**Author's Note:- **Song fic Lyrics are "Everything you are" by Tevin Campbell

_Can I hold you in my arms and never let you go?_

_Cause I really wanna be with you_

Pulling her into my arms as the music in the room turns from upbeat to slow and sensual I marvel at the way she yields to me. Her body melts against mine her head resting on my shoulder as we more slowly around the floor. I love that I am here with her, showing the world that she is mine, she's the only woman who has ever made me feel so complete and I know she's the only one who ever will.

_Say it's so till the end of time your love is all I know_

_Cause I really wanna be with you_

"I love you Sandra, you've no idea how much." I whisper in her ear and hear her giggle against me shoulder. Everything I am now is tied up in her, she's become my life my love for her is like food and water to me and without it I would die just as surely as I would from hunger or thirst.

"I love you too." Her words wrap around my soul soothing it, calming the restlessness in me that wants the night to be over so we can be alone again.

_When I'm alone, I surround myself with every thought of you_

_I love the things you do_

As the music stops and she kisses me with a kiss full of promises of what's to come I watch her walk away drinking in every sway of her hips, how her hair softly curled for the occasion bounces over the nakedness of her shoulders, how she smiles and chats animatedly with people around her. I love everything about her from the way she can cut me dead with a single world to the way she makes my pulse race with a single glance. She is my everything.

_Your love lays me down_

_Turns me around_

_Makes me love you more_

She glances at me from her position at the table were she's talking to Esther, a playful wink making my stomach flip with the flock of butterflies only she has ever been able to create. Her love wraps around me in those moments when even from the other side of the room she reminds me that I am as much a part of her as she is of me. It makes my head spin, my heart beat faster, my nerves tingle and me fall in love with her all over again.

_One kiss, lips on my face_

_Nothing could erase_

_Everything you are_

"Are you going to just watch me for the rest of the night?" She's teasing me now as she takes me by the hand leading me toward the bar kissing me gently on the cheek as we walk. "You don't have to admire me from afar anymore you know I'm all yours."

Even though I know the truth in what she's saying I never tire of hearing it. I love the way she can remind me in the space of a few minutes all the things that make her who she is and why I feel in love with her. She can go from playful teasing to sensual glances in the blink of an eye and it's intoxicating to watch.

_Just one look in your eyes makes me melt inside_

_And I know when you're holding me close it's real_

"I love this song, dance with me again." She knows I can never resist her as the band strikes again and her eyes latch onto mine refusing to let them go and I am a captive to how she makes me feel.

She pulls me into her arms as they rest around my neck and she slowly moves her body against mine in time with the music. The way she holds on to tightly to me, the way her smile tells me she's as happy as I am reminds me how real this is. I never thought we'd make it this far, all those years I watched her, wanted her, loved her without ever saying so were leading up to this moment and it was worth every second.

_You're the love I've wanted to stand the test of time _

_And I know in my heart you will always be mine_

"It's been a perfect day." She nods and smiles at my words and I can see tears well in her eyes again, tears that have been close to the surface since she walked toward me in the registry office this morning. "I love you Mrs Standing."

"I love you more Mr Standing." She's laughing softly now and I know this is it. All the mistakes I've made in the past, all those broken marriages and going nowhere relationships were leading up to this point. All my life I've been waiting for her, waiting for the day she would be mine and I swear on everything that is important to me that this time will be different, this time will be forever , this time she'll be mine until the end of my days and beyond.


End file.
